The Game of Love For Three?
by BallerinasAreBabyNinjas
Summary: What if Gaara had a huge crush on Sakura & Naruto did too? Add Sasuke and you've got a fight to the finish for a girl who wants to CHOOSE her man. This story's for 0milica0 cuz she really wanted me to write one for Naruto. Up 4 Adoption! PM 4 details.
1. She's Kinda Cute

Hey everyone!!!!!!!! My name's Rayne!!!!! This one's for 0milica0 cuz she really wanted me to write one for Naruto!!!!!This is my third fanfic and I'm happy to be here!!!!!!! This one's says what it would be like if Gaara **REALLY** liked Sakura **BUT** so does… Naruto Uzamaki!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!! (Who will she choose???????) Oh and Sasuke just sees her as a friend but that- Skye( my alter ego) puts her hand over my mouths and yells, "You're gonna give away your own damn story!!!!!!! If you told them then they wouldn't want to read it, **BAKA**!!!!!!!!!) Oh yeah in the story, Sakura, Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro are 15. Sasuke and Temari are 16. Anyway, **ENJOY!!! For those of you who have read this chapter before, scroll down to the bottom and answer the poll. THX!!!**

Disclaimer: I, sniff sniff, don't own Naruto… **WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! **(Skye kicks me and says "Shut up and let them enjoy the story!!! Gosh, you talk **SO** much!!!")

* * *

'sakura talking to herself' 

_**'inner Sakura'**_

* * *

The Game of Love- For Three????????

She's Kinda Cute…

It was the last ten seconds on the clock. Sasuke had defeated Temari and Naruto had defeated Kankuro. That left Sakura with Gaara (how could they????? Sasuke and Naruto are the meanest shinobi in.. all.. of... Konaha...Um… n e wys... Back to the story) She was throwing exploding kunai at him but his sand barrier just blocked it. Suddenly Sakura felt herself being picked up and realized that his sand was holding her up.

5,4,3,2,1. The exam was over. Leaf had failed. "Thanks a lot, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, barely holding his anger back from the sand covered girl. " Lay off , Sasuke! She tried her best and that's what matters," Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke. Sakura weakly smiled back at the blonde. Gaara set Sakura down gently but quickly pulled her aside and pushed her up against the wall "Gaara, what are you-".She was suddenly hushed by a finger on her lips.

" If I tell you this you repeat it to **NO ONE** or else you will pay for it," Gaara said calmly. Too afraid to speak, Sakura just nodded and waited for him to continue. Gaara leaned towards her and whispered breathily in her ear,"I don't have the heart to hurt you. You're too damn sexy."

On that last sentence Sakura froze "What did he just say?" she thought to herself, not knowing how wide her eyes were. Gaara inwardly smirked and held her closer. Sakura looked at him, a bit confused but suddenly felt a soft touch on her lips.

_'**WTF!!!!!! He's kissing us!!!!!!!! Make him stop!!!!!!'**_

_'You think I'm not tryin?????'_

_**'Well you're just standing there like a dumb ass!!!!!! Slap him and scream!!!!!! We don't have a high pitched voice for nothing you know!!!!!!'**_

While she was talking to herself, Sakura had deepened the kiss. She finally took her inners advice and succeeded in attracting the attention of about everyone in the room( except Kakashi cuz he was reading Makeout Paradise... he really scares me sometimes...). "What the hell are you doing to her?" Naruto said and punched him so hard so fast even Gaara's sand barrier couldn't stop it. Gaara tumbled to the floor and watched as Naruto dragged Sakura off. "Great," he thought. "I love a challenge."

As his brother and sister walked up to him, Temari and Kankuro gave him questioning looks because they knew if they asked him, there was always the chance they might not live to hear the reply. Gaara just shrugged and walked away smirking.

In the shadows, Sasuke had seen the whole thing. "Bastard," Sasuke muttered as he turned around and began walking home.

* * *

**Who should Sakura choose???????**

**a) Gaara :-)**

**b) Naruto :-o**

**c) Sasuke ;-)**

**d) stay single ;-p**

* * *

So how did you like it??????? I changed Gaara a little bit for the story... (a little bit? He was totally hot!!!!!!!" Skye says with hearts in her eyes)[I should explain see me, Rayne, thinks Sasuke **SO** hot... But Skye thinks Gaara is her man... Anyways, I want at least TEN reviews or I'll cancel the story(Sorry I raised the review level!!!). Mwuhahahahaha!!!!!!! Aren't I evil? Now with my Uchiha pride and sakabato, I now leave your presence... sayonara...


	2. Count on Me

Skye: hey everybody! I'm back!!!!!!!!! I got to write the story to day so let's get started! Sorry about waiting so long to update but Rayne was being really slow!! Rayne: Hey- Skye: ANYWAY This is Naruto's turn to be alone with Saku-chan. What will he do? Only I know!!! That is until you read the story!!!!!! Then you get to review!!!!! Oh yeah, it's like this; R&R or else I pulverize you into a bloody pulp, got it?

Thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter!!! and those people are; FallingnDoubt, girlzmailru, xdreamaddictx, MYSTERIOUS GX, dark wolf girl, missladylaura, black owl 666 66, KillerFerret469, StrongerThanISeem, and PereRhia.

**Disclaimer: **Me and Rayne don't own Naruto. This applies for the whole damn series. Have a good rest of the day.

* * *

_"hn"_- Sakura's thoughts

**_"hn"_**-Sakura's inner

* * *

**The Game of Love- For Three???????**

**Count on Me**

"Naruto! For the last time, nothing happened!" Sakura yelled as her blond haired friend asked yet another question. "Really...If nothing happened why did you scream for all of Konoha to hear you?" Sakura blushed at Naruto's question and looked at the ground so he continued. "Until you tell me then I'm not leaving you alone!" Sakura sighed as they began walking again. "Hey Naruto where are we going?" At this question Naruto's face lit up and he shouted,"To get some ramen of course!!!" And with that he grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her to Icharaku's (sp?) unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what flavor do you want?"Naruto asked with a look that read," your not leavin here anytime soon so just anwser the damn question." Sakura sighed and muttered,"BBQ"(i dont even know if this is a real flavor or not). Naruto ordered the same and they sat in silence until the ramen came. And came. And came. "Naruto how much ramen did you order?" Sakura asked as she sweatdropped. Naruto stopped eating long enough to reply,"Got the ramen buffet. Why?" Sakura shook her head and leaned on the table waiting for Naruto to finish(which we all know could take awhile so im skipping til hes done).

Naruto decided he'd walk Sakura home so they took the route through the park. Suddenly a thought came to Sakura. "Naruto why did you care so much about what Gaara said?" she asked him quietly. Naruto froze for a few minutes then turned around. His face was beet red and he didn't look Sakura in the face. "...Impulse?" he whispered. Sakura raised an eyebrow and Naruto sighed. "I really, really like you Sakura," he said while stroking her cheek. Suddenly he leaned in and gently kissed her on the mouth. Sakura was so surprised that she accidentally parted her lips, allowing his tounge to roam her mouth. When Naruto pulled back, he had the largest grin imaginable on his face(here comes the mix of emotions)"Yes, I finally kissed Sakura!!!" he yelled doing his victory dance. He then glanced back at Sakura and continued. "Oh my gosh, Sakura I didn't mean to! It just happened and I..well... um. I should go." and with that he ran straight home. Sakura shook her head and began to giggle at Naruto's distant figure.

**_"Looks like someone likes TWO boys." _**

_"Shut up will ya?"_

As the voice in Sakura's head faded away, Sakura left the park. "Hello, Sakura," a familiar voice said from behind a building.

* * *

**Who should Sakura choose?**

**a) Gaara :-)**

**b) Naruto :-o**

**c) Sasuke ;-)**

**d) stay single ;-p**

**

* * *

**What did you think!!!!!!! Naruto actually kissed her! Go Naruto! I'm not a big fan of naruxsaku but i've tried it before and it's not bad so yeah. I want ten more reviews before I update again got it? That's **T-E-N** **TEN.** No less and if I don't get that in a week, this story go bye-bye! So be a good person like Tobi and review!!!!!!!! **NO FLAMERS PLEASE!!!**


	3. The Passion of a Kiss

Skye: Hey, what's up?

Rayne: I'll get back at you for what you did last chapter!

Storm: OMFG! Why are you so mean, Rayne?

Rayne: Shut up! No one was talking to you!

Hinote: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO MY SISTER?

Rayne: (hiding behind Selena)Come on, Hino... you know I didn't mean it... Besides I'm your sister too...

Selena: Why are you hiding behind me... If I wanted to, I could snap your neck without breaking a sweat...

Rayne: Have you ever considered going out with Sasuke?

Sasuke & Selena: FUCKIN HELL NO!

Rayne,Skye,Storm,Hinote: AAAAAAWWWWW! They're so cute together!

Sasuke powers up chidori while Selena uses her telekinesis to keep them frozen.

Rayne,Skye,Storm,Hinote: Gotta go! SOMEONE HELP US!

Skye:WAIT! At least let us tell the people what happens in the story today!

Selena puts them down and Sasuke stops charging.

Hinote: Okay, things are gonna get hot between Sasuke and Sakura! Okay, now kill us... Wait... NO!

Rayne,Skye,Storm: WHAT THE HELL, HINOTE! AAAHHH RUN AWAY!

Star: Since the rest are busy right now, I'll tell you who reviewed last chapter. Cookies to: Sunlitsapphire, xxPunk sk8r13-blackowl66644, dark wolf girl, missladylaura, KillerFerret469, StrongerThanISeem, takarihentai, x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x, and Naruki Uzamaki. Now I'm thinking I should go save my sisters. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!! Sasuke turn off that sharingan right now!!

* * *

**The Game of Love- For Three?**

**The Passion of a Kiss**

Sakura turned around to find Orochimaru behind her. "WHAT YOU DOING HERE! DIDN'T SASUKE KILL YOU?"Sakura asked, a little disturbed that the sanke man was back. Orochimaru took one look at Sakura and sighed."Damn...,"he muttered, " I thought you were Sasuke..."

* * *

**Skye: "Cut! WTF is this? Who took care of the script?**

**Hinata: I-I-I'm s-s-sorry...**

**Skye:****Oh, it's okay... I CAN'T STAY MADE AT YOU, HINA-CHAN!**

**Hinata: THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER BACK DOWN BITCH!**

**Skye: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!**

**Hinata: W-What...?**

**Skye: I'M SO CONFUSED!**

**Rayne: (pats Skye on the back) It's okay Skye... Hinata can you give us the real script?**

**Hinata: Sure as hell I can!**

**Skye,Rayne: Action!**

Sakura turnede around to see Sasuke standing there, hands in his pockets as always, leaning against the wall. Sakura brightened up a bit at seeing him but nodded as a way of saying hi. Sasuke smirked and walked away leaving a confused Sakura. He turned around once again and muttered, "You aren't going to let me walk you home?" Sakura's face imediately lit up and she ran to his side as they walked down the street.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So did anything interesting happen to you today?" Sasuke asked even though he already knew the answer. Sakura froze as todays happenings raced through her head. "Uh, well," she said. "Gaara and Naruto kissed me and-" "You mean like this?" Sasuke said, his voice sounding like black sil, dark yet sensuos. He quickly pinned Sakura to the wall, his lips against hers, his arousal pressed to her core. Sasuke licked her bottom lip, begging for entry. Sakura moaned in approval as his hands roamed up her back, ruffling her bra strap. Suddenly Sasuke pulled away with a smirk on his face. "Was it anything like that?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura just stared at him trying to catch her breath. Sasuke continued, "I'll see you at the training grounds tommorow. Don't be late." With that, Sasuke left, leaving a stunned Sakura leaning against the door of her house. As Sakura came to herr senses and opened the front door, there was one thought ligering in her mind, "Did that really happen?"

Sakura dropped her shoes and ran to her room. "That couldn't have happened. There's no way that Sasuke would..." Her thoughts trailed away as she remembered the earlier events. She could still feel the heat of her feminity. Her body was glazed with a layer of sweat. It had happened. Sakura picked up her phone and dialed the number of her best friend, Ino.

Ino: "Hello?"

Sakura:"HeyInoGaaraNarutoSasukekissedmetodayandIdon'tknowwhattodonowIhavetoseeNarutoandSasukeattrainingtommorowandGaaraatthetrainingmatchinafewdayshelpmeInopigImeanitHELPME!!"

Ino: "Wow, and Ithought no one could talk faster than me but boy was I wrong. Okay, forehead girl. Try again but this time, slow down!!

Sakura: "Okay... Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke all kissed me today and I don't know what to do know. I have to see naruto and sasuke at training tommorow and Gaar at the next training match in a few days. Help me Ino-pig and I mean it. HELP ME!!"

Ino: "Hmm... Ialso thought no one could get more boys than me but I guess I was wrong about that too..."

Sakura: "INO-PIG!!"

Ino: "Alright. I'll call Hinata, Temari, and TenTen so we can talk about it tommorow since we don't have training.

Sakura: "Yeah, but I do!"

Ino: "Don't worry. You know how Kakashi's got that thing for Kurenai? Well, I bet she can get Kakashi to cancel with some help from Hinata."

Sakura: Great, see ya tommorow!

Sakura hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling. "So what comes next?" she thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Who should Sakura choose?**

**a) Gaara :-)**

**b) Naruto :-o**

**c) Sasuke ;-)**

**d) stay single ;-p**

Skye: Now that's the script we all know and love!!

Selena: ANYWAY, we wants at least twelve reviews before we update again got that? **TWELVE** KAY, KAY KAY!!

Rayne, Skye, Storm, Hinote,Star: Thanks for reading now please review!! Bye, bye now!!

Storm: Hurry! Naruto's coming on in fifteen minutes!!

* * *


	4. Author Alert

Author Update

Author Alert

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated… I've had dance classes and... well, school but it's taken up a lot of time so yeah… Anyway if you still want me to update this story leave… hhhhmmmm how about 7 reviews… yeah that seems fair!! Please review if you loved this story!! I liked this story so please show it if you loved it!! ;-)

- Kura Uchiha-san


	5. Another Author's Note! :

Author's Note!

This story is up for adoption! If you would like to take over! Just let me know through PM or submit a review! Thanks! Ja ne!

BallerinasAreBabyNinjas


End file.
